Una Nochebuena especial
by Ainnita
Summary: Levi es un estricto profesor de francés al que no le gustan las celebraciones. Como todos los años, rechaza la invitación de sus compañeros para reunirse todos juntos en Nochebuena, pero todo cambia cuando se entera de que Eren, el joven conserje, también está invitado. De repente aquella cena no parecía tan mala idea...[AU, yaoi, fragmento]


_Holi! Intentaré ser breve… no sé muy bien cómo llamar a esto, si relato o one-shot o como sea, porque no sé si seguiré subiendo más capítulos o se quedará en uno solo. __**Quería compartir un capítulo muy especial para mí de "Y de repente apareces tú", una historia que publico en wattpad, que trata de cómo una persona es capaz de cambiar tu mundo y todo lo que creías saber sobre el amor, con una base cómica y ligera…**__ Estaré encantada de dejar enlaces y lo que sea a quien quiera leerlo, me haría mucha ilusión ~_

_**Entre todas las parejas, están Levi y Eren, y también aparecen varios personajes de SnK. Se puede considerar un AU porque el ambiente es un instituto donde Eren es un joven encargado de mantenimiento y Levi un estricto profesor de francés.**_

_Digamos es el primer yaoi que hice, así que es significó mucho para mí ~ y ahora ya dejo de escribir aquí y os dejo con la historia n.n_

_PD: En cierto momento se nombra una canción. La escena está escrita escuchándola y pienso que sería una gran experiencia leerla mientras se escucha ;)_

_PD2: Zoe es Hanji, por si alguien se confunde, y es profesora de biología; mientras que Erwin es el director del instituto._

[Imagen de la portada: tikytheripper . deviantart]

* * *

><p><strong>20 de diciembre<strong>. Último día de clases antes de las soñadas vacaciones de Navidad. Un día lleno de emoción y alboroto en un instituto, con todos los alumnos gritando y corriendo llenos de alegría.

El ruido era especialmente molesto para cierto profesor de francés. Odiaba las celebraciones y la Navidad en particular. Su cumpleaños era el mismo 25 de diciembre y no podía imaginar peor castigo que las dobles felicitaciones de la gente. ¿Qué tenía de feliz haber nacido y celebrarlo cada año? No, las celebraciones no estaban hechas para él.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse aceleradamente a su puerta y se tensó. Esta se abrió con un estruendo y Zoe irrumpió en la habitación.

—¡Buenos días, Levi!

—¡Sal de aquí, _cuatro ojos_!

A Levi le molestaban sus interrupciones. Nunca llamaba a la puerta y hablaba de forma muy escandalosa. Tampoco sabía estarse quieta y se ponía a toquetear todo.

—¿A qué vienen esos ánimos? Sólo vengo a avistarte de la cena de Nochebuena. Queremos celebrarlo juntos, como todos los años, pero esta vez será en casa de Erwin, que como sabes se casó hace unos meses. Él no quiere perder la tradición y dejarnos solos la Nochebuena, dado que ninguno de nosotros tiene familia con la que reunirse —rió, y después se apoyó en el escritorio para rogarle—: Por favor, sé que todos los años rechazas nuestra invitación, pero estaría bien que vinieras.

—Como dices, nunca he ido, ¿qué te hace pensar que esta vez iré?

Zoe se incorporó cruzándose de brazos.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero considéralo al menos —dijo saliendo del despacho.

Levi suspiró y organizó los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Salió de su despacho sabiendo que los alumnos estarían muy alterados, así que prefirió caminar un poco más despacio para darles tiempo de calmarse. No estaba de humor para soportarlos.

Avanzaba con paso firme por el pasillo cuando, al doblar una esquina, se topó con unos brillantes ojos verdes, que le miraron sorprendidos.

—Buenos días, profesor. Hoy todo el mundo está contento —le saludó Eren con una sonrisa. Esa maldita sonrisa que tanto le obsesionaba.

—¡Que molesto!

Eren se rió. Su risa era como música para los oídos de Levi, quien hace poco se dio cuenta de que sentía una extraña sensación cuando estaba con el chico. Recordó la primera vez que notó cierto hormigueo en el estómago, la tarde que le pidió que le ayudara a limpiar las estanterías de su despacho. Había comenzado a pensar que se sentía atraído por él, pero en seguida apartaba esos pensamientos. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle? Todo le parecía tan absurdo y extraño que prefería ignorarlo.

Sin embargo, siempre que se cruzaba con Eren, volvía a preguntarse lo mismo. Esa vez no fue diferente y continuó su camino intentando no prestarle atención.

—¡_Ah_, sí! Profesor —le llamó Eren—, ¿le veré en la cena de Nochebuena? —preguntó con voz dulce, lo que hizo que Levi se detuviera.

—¿Cómo?

—El director me invitó. Sabe lo de mi familia y… bueno, que no tengo a nadie con quien pasar la Navidad excepto familiares lejanos, así que me invitó. ¿Le veré allí?

Levi dudó unos segundos sin apartar la mirada de Eren. Recordó que el chico le contó una vez que su madre murió cuando era pequeño y su padre, consumido por el dolor que le producía el recuerdo de su mujer reflejado en su hijo, lo abandonó.

—Supongo… —dijo dándole la espalda. De repente aquella cena no parecía tan mala idea.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

**24 de diciembre por la noche**. La noche en la que familias enteras se reúnen para cenar alrededor de una enorme mesa.

Levi estacionó su reluciente coche enfrente de la casa de Erwin. Era un vistoso chalet de dos plantas y tejado verde, con un bonito jardín en la parte delantera. Se acomodó el abrigo y la bufanda de lana antes de salir del coche. Hacía mucho frío.

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Eren y decirle que sí iría a la cena, no pudo echarse atrás. Así que al final se puso una camisa blanca, un elegante traje negro y su característico pañuelo. Cuando bajó del coche una voz familiar le sorprendió.

—Vaya, vaya… al final has venido —comentó Zoe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

La mujer se había soltado el pelo, que caía ondulado sobre sus hombros, y bajo el chaquetón negro que llevaba se podía distinguir un largo y entallado vestido rojo. Se había maquillado, pero las gafas eran las mismas y su voz era igual de molesta.

—Cállate.

Ella se rió y llamó al timbre. Después de unos segundos salió Erwin, acompañado de una bonita mujer más baja que él, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que se quedó en la puerta esperando a que su marido saliera al jardín a abrir a sus invitados.

—¡Erwin, feliz Navidad! —gritó Zoe tirándose a los brazos del otro.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo Erwin. Luego se fijó en el hombre que había detrás de ella—. Levi, cuánto me alegra ver que has venido.

—¡Al final el enano estreñido se ha decidido a venir! Y todo gracias a mis dotes de convicción.

Levi se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada. Erwin les invitó a entrar y su mujer les dio la bienvenida ayudándoles a quitarse los abrigos.

—Vamos, no te enfurruñes, ¡que es Nochebuena! —canturreó Zoe, irrumpiendo en la casa sin ninguna consideración—. ¡¿Dónde tienes escondido el alcohol, Erwin?! —gritó desde alguna parte.

Mike ya había llegado y les miró divertido. Todos empezaron a reír cuando Zoe apareció en el salón con una botella de cava. Todos menos Levi, que empezaba a arrepentirse de haber ido.

—¡_Hey_, ¿qué os parece si bebemos un poquito?!

Mientras descorchaban la botella, llamaron al timbre. Erwin y su mujer, Isabel, se acercaron a la puerta dejando a los tres en la sala.

—Que alegría verte, Eren —se escuchó a Erwin.

—Igualmente, director. Gracias por invitarme —decía él—, he traído pastelitos.

—_Oh_, qué detalle. Muchas gracias, Eren, los dejaré en la nevera —comentó Isabel.

Levi se puso a observar la chimenea haciéndose el desinteresado cuando el chico apareció en el salón. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de verle, dado que había sido la razón que le empujó a ir a la reunión, pero quería fingir indiferencia.

—¡_Wooo_, Eren, estás guapísimo sin el uniforme! —exclamó Zoe, que había conseguido abrir el cava y ya había empezado a beber.

Al oír eso Levi se dio la vuelta y no pudo ocultar la sorpresa. Eren estaba especialmente arreglado con un jersey de punto y una bufanda oscura al cuello, y cuando vio a todos allí les dedicó una sonrisa más radiante que nunca. Después de saludar se quitó la bufanda y el jersey y se los dio a Erwin, luciendo una camisa azul marino que se ajustaba a su esbelta figura. Toda una visión para Levi, que no podía apartar los ojos de él.

.

La velada resultó muy animada con todos los comentarios que hacía Zoe, quien no paraba de servirse una copa tras otra. La comida que preparó Isabel estaba deliciosa y todos disfrutaron de la cena. Incluso Levi se permitió alguna risa; era divertido ver a Zoe medio borracha, aunque no podía despegar la vista de Eren. Esa camisa ceñida resaltaba su atractivo.

Después de despedirse de la pareja, el frío les envolvió en un gélido abrazo en el exterior.

—¡Chicos, me niego a volver a casa ahora, cuando lo estábamos pasando tan bien, ¿qué os parece ir a algún sitio divertido?! —propuso Zoe.

—De ninguna manera, _cuatro ojos_.

—¡Levi, no seas aguafiestas! ¡Venga, que es Navidad! —gritó ella. Si ya era escandalosa normalmente, borracha lo era más.

—Suena divertido, ¿por qué no? Una noche es una noche —dijo Eren. Él no había bebido apenas, pero se lo estaba pasando tan bien que no quería que la fiesta acabara tan pronto.

Levi le miró un momento de reojo y respiró hondo. Maldición, ese _mocoso_ tenía más poder en él del que pensaba.

Finalmente, se dejaron arrastrar hasta un club de karaoke. _"Será curioso ver a la cuatro ojos ponerse en ridículo"_, rió mentalmente Levi. Lo que no sabía es que pedirían unos cócteles con sabor a frutas que estaban deliciosos y que llevaban una cantidad generosa de alcohol. Levi tomó bastantes y, sin darse cuenta, empezó a sentirse más ligero.

Su rostro, a pesar de mantener la misma expresión de siempre, estaba más relajado y ligeramente rojo. Zoe se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba y le dio unos codazos a Mike. Ambos habían bebido mucho más, pero estaban acostumbrados y aún eran conscientes de lo que hacían… una idea brillante pasó por la mente de la científica, que sin pensárselo dos veces, incitó a Levi a cantar una canción.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos, incluido Eren, Levi subió a la plataforma y cogió un micrófono. Estaba sonrojado y sus ojos desprendían un brillo peculiar. Empezó a sonar _Masked bitcH_. Esa mujer había elegido para reírse de Levi una canción un tanto provocativa. Jamás se hubieran imaginado que él se la sabía, hasta que empezó a cantar.

La potente sensualidad de su voz dejó a todos asombrados. Sonaba un tanto diferente a la que utilizaba al hablar, como más melosa. Apenas se movía, pero hacía unos gestos que acompañaban a la letra en más de un sentido. Un rubor teñía sus mejillas de rojo y mantenía los ojos entornados, haciendo su mirada más penetrante.

Justo al empezar el estribillo se lamió los labios y alzó la cabeza, llevándose la mano al cuello y sobándolo lentamente. Cerró los ojos y siguió cantando. Mientras, Eren no podía retirar la vista de él… la sensualidad con la que cantaba y se movía era hipnótica.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estos se toparon con los del chico, que le miraba fijamente desde el sofá al lado de Mike y Zoe. Los ojos de Eren brillaban con luz propia en un verde intenso que estaba fijo en él y se podía notar cierto rubor en su rostro. Levi le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa que a Eren le pareció lo más sugerente que había visto nunca.

Y de nuevo su voz, excitante, desvergonzada… y los gritos de ovación de Zoe, que también disfrutaba del _show_, aunque Levi solo tenía ojos para Eren. No tenía ningún objetivo claro, ya que no era del todo consciente de lo que hacía, pero a Eren le pareció que buscaba provocarlo. En el estribillo empezó a balancearse en un movimiento lento, casi obsceno.

Eren no cabía en su asombro. Sabía que por el profesor sentía una extraña conexión y también disfrutaba de su compañía. Algunas veces se había quedado a ayudarlo en la limpieza del instituto y le parecía reconfortante hablar con él… pero aquello era demasiado. Le atraía como si fuera un potente imán.

Levi no dejó de mirarle ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando se lamió los labios y los mordisqueo mientras desanudaba el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello lentamente. Cuando parecía que ya no podía ir a más, se desabrochó los tres primeros botones de la camisa, dejando al descubierto el cuello y parte del pecho. Sus movimientos y su voz eran tan sensuales que el pulso de Eren se aceleró y su temperatura aumentó descontroladamente. Sentía sus penetrantes ojos verde oliva clavados en él, deleitándose con los gestos del chico. Levi estaba ebrio, pero quizás el deseo que parecía sentir hacia él era real.

Soltó unos cortos y apenas audibles gemidos antes de cantar las últimas estrofas, que inexplicablemente Eren percibió por la forma en que los labios de Levi se abrieron. Verlo era demasiado excitante y empezó a notar una molestia en su entrepierna…

Al terminar la canción, Levi tragó saliva y se quedó allí parado, observándole.

—_Caray_… eso… ha sido… —balbuceó Zoe.

—Sensual —murmuró Eren. Zoe y Mike le miraron un poco sorprendidos y se toparon con un Eren completamente rojo y con la respiración agitada.

Levi se acercó hasta donde estaban y se desplomó en el sofá, justo al lado de Eren, que notó un escalofrío al sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

—Bueno… y ahora… ¡me toca a mí! —gritó Zoe emocionada.

Eren estaba más tenso de lo normal. El alcohol que él también había tomado estaba haciendo efecto, meciéndole en un ligero y extraño mareo. Notó un peso en el hombro, y ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de que Levi estaba dormido y se había apoyado en él. No dijo nada, ni se apartó… tenerle así a su lado era agradable.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

**25 de diciembre de madrugada**. Levi bebió más de lo que había bebido en su vida y no se acordaba de nada de lo sucedido cuando abrió los ojos, más despejado.

Lo primero que vio fue a Mike y Zoe abrazados mientras cantaban un tema de _Pimpinela_, con copas en la mano. Arrastraban las palabras y no se les entendía nada.

—¿Qué demonios? —pensó en voz alta.

Después se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyado en algo cálido y que olía extraordinariamente bien. Giró la cabeza despacio y se encontró con la cara de Eren a escasos centímetros. _"Eren… que guapo es… ¿por qué me parece tan atractivo? Visto de cerca me dan ganas de… un momento… ¡¿Eren?!"_. Abrió los ojos por completo y se apartó.

—Veo que ya ha despertado —rió el chico, un poco sonrojado.

—Sí… —susurró, llevándose la mano a la sien. Se encontraba algo mareado—. ¿Qué narices hacen esos dos? —preguntó señalando a la pareja. Eren se encogió de hombros, divertido—. Ya veo… me voy a casa.

—¡Espera! —le detuvo Eren agarrándole de la manga. Levi le miró fijamente, provocando un notable sonrojo en las mejillas del chico, que se dio cuenta de que le había tuteado—. No puede conducir, ha bebido.

—En ese caso salgamos de aquí —dijo Levi, cogiéndole de la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Se despidieron de los otros dos y salieron del club. Eren se veía algo turbado, pero Levi no prestó la mínima atención a sus pequeños tropiezos. No sabía a qué venía tanta incomodidad de repente.

Caminaron a una distancia considerable, hasta que llegaron a un parque repleto de luces que colgaban de los árboles y se reflejaban en un pequeño arroyo que atravesaba toda la extensión. Había una pista de hielo y, a lo lejos, se oía una pequeña orquesta tocando villancicos. Mucha gente disfrutaba de un paseo nocturno en pareja o en familia, todos felices y contentos de la Navidad.

Pasando por uno de los puentes por encima del arroyo, se detuvieron a contemplar los reflejos de las luces sobre el agua. Eren soltó un suspiro y miró de reojo a Levi, sonrojándose cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, manteniendo la vista fija en el otro. Ninguno quería perder detalle del hechizante brillo que desprendían. Sin darse cuenta, el arroyo había quedado en segundo plano y se encontraban observándose frente a frente.

Estaban muy cerca. Separados por unos centímetros entre sus cuerpos, pero aún así no era nada incómodo para ninguno.

—Por cierto —dijo Eren sin dejar de mirarle—, ¡feliz Navidad!

Levi hizo un gesto de fastidio y no fue porque odiara las celebraciones. Esa vez fue porque sintió como sus pulsaciones se aceleraban y un calor en su interior se extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta su rostro. Eren sonreía.

—Hoy —le dijo con una voz que a Eren le pareció tan aterciopelada que se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba— es mi cumpleaños también.

Su expresión era seria y tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba para poder verle a los ojos. Eren respiró hondo y meditó las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin borrar la sonrisa, acercó el rostro al de Levi y juntó su frente con la de él para verle más de cerca.

A pesar de que apartarse rápidamente es lo que hubiera hecho en cualquier situación, Levi no se zafó de su abrazo. Con manos temblorosas, Eren le tomó el rostro y susurró:

—Feliz cumpleaños, Levi.

Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre sin interponer delante _profesor_ o _señor_, y eso fue suficiente para que la velocidad de las pulsaciones de Levi aumentara. Ninguno de los dos se movió, sólo se observaron de cerca, sintiendo el aliento del otro, que se escapaba de sus bocas en forma de nubecitas.

La gente de su alrededor, que habían olvidado por completo en ese instante, lanzó una exclamación de asombro. Fuegos artificiales colmaron el cielo y Eren despegó su frente de Levi para contemplar el espectáculo impresionado, pero sin deshacer el abrazo que compartían.

Levi le observó fijamente. En sus ojos verdes se reflejaban las luces de los árboles y los fuegos artificiales, creando una imagen tan hermosa que se le escapó un suspiro. Su mirada descendió de los ojos de Eren a su boca, abierta y curvada en una sonrisa. No pudo contener por mucho más tiempo el impulso.

Le tomó la mano y notó temblar los dedos de Eren por el contacto. El chico le miró un poco sorprendido y Levi le hizo retroceder hasta que el cuerpo de Eren quedó atrapado entre la barandilla del puente y el suyo, acercándose mucho más que antes. Estudió su rostro con detenimiento, acariciándolo, grabando a fuego en su mente el rubor de sus mejillas, el brillo en sus ojos, los suspiros que salían de su boca y delataban su respiración entrecortada.

Se acercaron despacio, alargando el momento. Sus párpados descendieron, pesados. Sus bocas se buscaron a ciegas. Primero rozaron sus labios, y un suspiro se perdió entre ellos, que poco a poco se convirtió en un cálido beso, algo torpe e inquieto por la tensión del momento, pero dulce y placentero a la vez.

Con la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado deshicieron el beso para mirarse a los ojos. No tardaron en buscarse de nuevo, ansiando sentir más. Eren envolvió el cuerpo de Levi entre sus brazos y acarició su espalda, acercando sus cuerpos. Levi hundió los dedos en el pelo de Eren mientras con la otra mano tomaba su mandíbula para obligarle a ladear levemente la cabeza e intensificar el beso. Sus lenguas lucharon, meciéndose como serpientes explorando la boca del otro, embriagándose con el sabor y perdiendo el control.

Se separaron unos milímetros para recuperar la falta de oxígeno y Levi acarició el rostro sonrojado de Eren con una ternura que lo hizo enrojecer más.

Volvieron a besarse, uniendo sus lenguas, sintiéndose de nuevo. Levi despegó sus labios de los de Eren un segundo para recuperar el aliento, y Eren aprovechó el momento para atraerlo más a él y lamer su mandíbula, hundiendo el rostro entre su piel y la bufanda. Después buscó su boca y lamió sus labios en un movimiento lento y sensual, estremeciendo a Levi, que cerró los ojos con fuerza y ahogó pequeños gemidos de placer en la boca de Eren. El chico se deleitaba con cada sonido que escapaba de la boca de Levi.

Finalmente, se separaron por la falta de aire otra vez y Levi musitó con voz suave:

—_Je vais vous faire l'amour avec toi_…

Eren no entendía mucho de francés, pero por la forma en que pronunció esas palabras se puso nervioso y apartó la vista al suelo. Levi, que era más bajo que él, solo tuvo que agachar un poco la cabeza para mirarle con ternura. Se acercaron lentamente y disfrutaron de un nuevo beso, tibio y prolongado. Dios, ese chico le volvía loco… era adictivo.

Continuaron andando por el parque, aunque algo entre ellos había cambiado. Levi rozó los dedos de Eren antes de darle la mano, y él la estrechó con fuerza.

—Feliz Navidad, Eren —dijo sin soltar su mano.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

_N/A: waaaa ~ me dieron unos cuantos infartos describiendo las sensaciones de Eren viendo a Levi cantando, pero me encantó cómo quedó. Solo quería aclarar que en realidad quien canta no es el actor de doblaje de Levi (el sensual Hiroshi Kamiya); se llama Shoosee, aunque la voz es muy parecida. Ala, ahora me voy a seguir escribiendo _


End file.
